A Little Fall of Rain
by Rosebud5
Summary: An AU ending... What if Grantaire hadn't woken up from his drunken slumber in time to fight and die alongside his noble leader? What if he had woken up a fraction of a second too late, and had to comfort his fallen Apollo in his last moments? And what if, just maybe, Enjolras noticed the flowers at last?


Hey all! So, college has kept me crazy busy, but at last Christmas break has given me time to write. This fic came to me after watching the 25th Anniversary concert, where the Grantaire and Enjolras relationship is shown BEAUTIFULLY. These characters, however, are based off the movie version, and the plot line is more closely related to the book. **Yes, I changed a lot of the words to the song to make it fit their friendship better.** Not really meant to be slash, but if you want to read it as such, I can't stop you. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Seriously. If I owned Enjolras, the world would be a much happier place.

~Rosey

* * *

**A Little Fall of Rain**

It wasn't the gunshots that woke Grantaire from his drunken slumber. Indeed, he had managed to sleep through the entire battle thus far… Of course, eight more shots didn't rouse him. It was the coughing. The hoarse, choked coughing that was painfully…obviously…from his Apollo. Rubbing the sleep hurriedly from his eyes, Grantaire stumbled quickly to his feet from his position behind the table just in time to see the soldiers leaving down the stairs and Enjolras crumpling to the ground from where he had been pierced by the bullets.

"No!" Fear breaking his drunken haze, Grantaire bolted over to where the beautiful young man lay face down on the floor, a pool of red quickly spreading underneath him. The drunkard, heart racing, shakily knelt down and put a hand to his idol's shoulder. "E-Enjolras?" When no response came, Grantaire kicked into panic mode, rolling the blond revolutionary over, cradling him in his arms, tears in his eyes. Eight bullet holes riddled Enjolras's torso, making his shirt soon match the color of his ruby coat. "No…No, no, no, Apollo, please! Please wake up!" Grantaire begged desperately, his tears leaking down his cheeks. "You can't die, Enjolras! You have to live! Wake up! Please, just wake up!"

Maybe it was a miracle that caused Enjolras's hazed blue eyes to flutter open, or maybe it was simply Grantaire's shouting. Either way, the wounded young man blinked a few times slowly, before his eyes finally cracked open, focusing on Grantaire's teary face. "G-Grantaire?" he choked out, his voice hardly recognizable, even to himself.

Grantaire's head snapped up, his eyes opening wide, and utter relief spread over his face. "Enjolras!" he breathed in shock, a smile coming to his lips. "You're alive…"

"A-are th-they...retreating y-yet?" Enjolras mumbled almost incoherently. Grantaire had to chuckle a little. Even in this battered state, the noble leader was, of course, still thinking about the battle.

"They're…they're winning, Apollo," Grantaire admitted truthfully, running a hand through the shimmering blond locks. "But don't you worry about that right now. Look at me… Look right at me. We're gonna get you all patched up…"

"No," Enjolras shook his head weakly, his eyes clouding over slightly. A light fall of rain began to drizzle outside, and made its way in through the open window, sprinkling over the two men on the floor. "I c-came here to die for my country. And that's…e-exactly what I'm going to do."

Grantaire, tears coming again, looked up to the open window and grimaced, moving to help Enjolras out of the way of the splattering raindrops. "We've got to get you out of the rain, Enjolras…"

"Grantaire," the word was spoken clearly. So clearly, it stunned Grantaire into silence long enough for Enjolras to offer him a little smile, a song rising from the depths of his heart. _"Don't you fret, Grantaire…I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain…Can hardly hurt me now. You're here… That's all I've ever known. And you have kept me safe…And you have kept me close…And rain, will make the flowers grow."_

Grantaire choked on a sob. Not only was Enjolras finally acknowledging that Grantaire had indeed made himself the revolutionary leader's personal bodyguard, but also was at last talking about something other than the revolution. At last…Enjolras noticed the flowers. Holding his dear friend closer, Grantaire sang back to him gently, hoping to soothe him as a jolt of pain wracked the blond man's body. "_But you will live, Enjolras…Dear God above…If I could heal your wounds with words of love…"_

Enjolras gave him a weak, tired smile, and he shook his head, curling in closer to Grantaire's broad chest. _"Just hold me now, and let it be. You've sheltered me…Now comfort me."_

The fact that Enjolras was admitting to searching for comfort brought on a whole new wave of tears to Grantaire, who tenderly held the smaller man closer to him, burying his face in the wild, untamed hair. "_You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how… You can't desert me now!"_

_ "The rain can't hurt me now,"_ Enjolras winced painfully against Grantaire, who quickly held him even closer. _"This rain…Will wash away the past. And you have kept me safe, and you have kept me close…I can sleep in utter peace at last." _Indeed, Enjolras looked peaceful now that the last wave of pain passed…More peaceful than Grantaire ever remembered him looking. The already angelic face looked one step closer to Heaven, as his already marble-white skin drained the last of its color. _"The rain that brought you here, is Heaven blessed. The people have to rise…When I'm at rest." _Tears gathered in Enjolras's fading eyes, and one slipped down his perfect cheek. Desperately, he looked up at his friend, who, crying himself, gently brushed away the tears as Enjolras whispered weakly,_ "A breath away, from where you are… I've come home from so far…"_

The peaceful look that had been on Enjolras's face changed to one of sheer agony as a sudden sharp pain pierced the angelic young man and gasped a little in spite of himself. Usually he would have never admitted to pain in anyway whatsoever, but the pain was so overpowering that it controlled his subconscious. Grantaire, struggling to keep his own emotions at bay, held Enjolras tightly, stroking back the beautiful blond hair, singing quietly, hoping to bring his friend some comfort. _"So hush-a-bye, Enjolras, you won't feel any pain a little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now… I'm here…"_

_ "That's all I've ever known," _Enjolras whispered almost lifelessly, his voice sounding like it was already from another world.

_"And I will stay with you 'til you are sleeping," _Grantaire crooned. He had to be the strong one now…He knew he had to… Enjolras was all too limp in his arms, and when the beautiful angel spoke again, Grantaire knew it would be the last.

_"And rain…"_ Enjolras mumbled sleepily, sounding almost as if he was about to fall into a normal night's slumber.

_"And rain…" _Grantaire coaxed, stroking the blond locks affectionately.

_"Will make the flowers…" _Enjolras whispered softly before he shuddered a little, winced, and then closed his beautiful blue eyes for the last time.

Grantaire sat in utter shock for a moment, Apollo lying dead in his arms. His idol…His marble statue… His Greek God… Broken. Fallen. Gone. Unable to move, or to think straight, Grantaire just let his tears slip silently from his eyes and onto Enjolras's marble face, as a final, lonely word escaped the drunkard's trembling lips.

_"Grow…"_

* * *

And that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed! If so, please let me know in a review! Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


End file.
